


“Sueño de madrugada- Electrose”

by BrowniieUwU



Category: No Fandom, Original characters - Fandom, more than meets the arms
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 10:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrowniieUwU/pseuds/BrowniieUwU
Summary: Algo de OCs de unos amigos
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	“Sueño de madrugada- Electrose”

Eran alrededor de las 3 de la mañana, y un joven con la máscara roja estaba sigilosamente entrando a su casa. Pequeñas manchas de sangre (ya sea suya o de alguien más) descansaban en su cansada cara. Noto que desde su ventana una ligera luz estaba encendida, y de repente sintió el más ligero temor.. no por el miedo de que sea un ladrón, ninguno era tan idiota para entrar a su casa, pero miedo porque ella lo viera así.

Un tanto nervioso, cerró su puerta y se dirigió al baño a limpiarse la cara. Sus ojos estaban cansados, lo notaba a pesar de la máscara pero ya estaba acostumbrado a estar despierto hasta tarde, y de todas formas el día siguiente sería feriado, así que podría levantarse tarde o incluso dormir todo el día.  
No, tenia que entrenar por lo menos en la tarde.   
En el proceso de darse cuenta de lo arruinado que estaba su sueño, el joven no se dio cuenta de los ruidos que venían de su cocina. “Tal vez sería mejor quitarme la camisa por si ella se despierta...” Tal como dijo, se quito la camisa para darse cuenta de que tenía un moretón en su hombro. “Ese hijo de...” su pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando escuchó un ruido desde su cocina, y olvidando todo salió del baño para ver qué estaba pasando.

Ella estaba ahí, sacando unas tazas del microondas mientras tarareaba para ella misma. Era tan grácil, tan delicada.. tan-  
*CRASH*

Pegó un pequeño salto del susto, y escucho como alguien salía urgentemente del baño, y luego este la miraba fijamente. “¿Rose? ¿Que paso?” Ella no respondía, mirando fijamente su cara.. y luego su pecho, mientras que el joven miraba la taza rota en el piso. “Rose, si no estás herida ayúdame a recoger esto..” Dijo el joven con un suspiro, para luego agacharse a recoger los pedazos, pero ella se quedó inmóvil. “..Jack...”  
“¿Si? No te preocupes, no estoy molesto contigo-“ “¿Que.. Que te paso Jack..?” Finalmente, él le miró la cara para encontrar una mirada de preocupación, y de repente recordó que estaba a las 3AM, sin camisa y lleno de moretones y un poco de sangre. “¡Rose! Yo— uhh, veras yo-“  
“Iré a buscar el botiquín Jack, por favor quédate aquí..” 

Al rato ella efectivamente, vino con un botiquín y le obligó a sentarse en el sofá mientras ella esparcía alcohol en sus heridas y luego cuidadosamente las vendaba. Todo este tiempo Jack se preguntaba cómo iba a explicarse ante Rose, realmente no quería preocuparla pero no había opción.   
“Voy a.. voy a limpiar la taza y traerte chocolate caliente, ¿ok?”   
“..ok” 

...  
Ella estaba tomando la taza mientras el ya había acabado la suya.   
“Jack.”  
“..¿Si?”  
Rose dio un suspiro y dejó la taza en la mesa.  
“.. ¿Me puedes decir que ocurrió?”  
“..nada-“  
Ella se acercó más a él, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, su diferencia de estatura no era muy grande pero el podía sentir su respiración en su cuello.  
“Jack.. si no te pasará nada no estarías cubierto de heridas..”  
“...” El trató de apartar la mirada, pero eventualmente se rindió y con un fuerte suspiro dijo la verdad.  
“Me.. me metí en una pelea callejera..”  
Rose se separo un poco dando una mirada de lástima (cosa que el odiaba, odiaba que los demás sintieran lástima por él) “Oh, Jack...”  
“No fue a propósito, al principio simplemente estaba pasando pero... querían un “Reto de verdad” y al verme con mi Habilidad Arms pensaron que era buena idea y..”  
Tragó en seco, incapaz de mirar a los preocupados (casi decepcionados) ojos de Rose.  
“me ofrecieron una buena cantidad..”  
Rose suavemente extendió su mano y suavemente acarició su mejilla.  
“Jack, no tienes que hacer estas cosas.. ¿No eras DJ?”  
“..Si, pero realmente necesitaba el dinero..”  
Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos que se sintieron como horas.  
“.. por lo menos gane” Jack dio media sonrisa, mientras que Rose suspiraba. “Jack, prométeme que no volverás a pelear en la calle.. no quiero que salgas lastimado..” Rose levemente toco una de las vendas, haciendo que Jack se sonrojara ligeramente.  
“... Lo prometo”  
..  
“Gracias” Ella sonrió (de una manera angelical) y Jack se sonrojó un poco más, en especial al darse cuenta del poco espacio que quedaba entre ellos.  
“Ah, es tarde ¿No? Deberías dormir Rose.”   
“¿Hah? ¿Que hay de ti?”  
“¿Huh?”  
“¿Como puedo estar segura de que te irás a dormir y no vas a irte a ponerte en peligro?”   
Para ese momento su tono había cambiado completamente y era obvio que estaba bromeando.  
“¿Hm? ¿Que, quieres dormir conmigo?”  
La cara de Rose se puso roja, la cara de Jack también se había enrojecido pero este aún así continuo.  
“¿Oh? ¿Tienes miedo?”  
“N-No no es eso- sólo no me lo.. no me lo esperaba..”  
“No te preocupes, sólo estoy bromeando Rose-“  
“Pero aceptó la invitación.”  
“.. que-“

—-

Jack no sabia como había llegado a esta situación, ni sabia si lograría salir de ella con la capacidad de ver a Rose de frente.

El estaba en un lado de su cama, en el medio había unas almohadas que servían como “fuerte” y del otro estaba Rose.   
“Hey, Jack” dijo ella con un bostezo mientras se apoyaba del fuerte de las almohadas. “¿No tienes frío?”   
“¿Frío? No, ¿por que lo-?”  
“..oh, cierto, suelo tener desconectada la calefacción para ahorrar energía”   
“Oh..”  
“¿Tienes frío?”  
“Bueno si, mi pijama no está hecho para el frío”   
“Tal vez pueda conseguir otras sábanas-“  
“¿Puedo dormir junto a ti, Jack?  
Si no fuera por la poca luz, Jack estaba seguro de que todo su rostro enrojeció, y probablemente el de ella también. 

“Uh- ¿supongo que si..?”  
“¡Gracias!” Rose lentamente se movió de su sitio y se puso en una posición en la que su rostro estaba directamente al frente del rostro de Jack, y se imprevisto le abrazó, apegando su rostro a la zona donde su cuello y su hombro se conectaban.  
“Mejor.. tu piel es cálida, ¿sabes?.”  
Él soltó un pequeño gruñido mientras trataba de acomodarse en una posición en las que sus heridas no le molestaran y en la que no estuviera tan apegado a Rose, pero esta última no funciono.  
“Jack.. sabes que me preocupo por ti, ¿verdad..?”  
“..¿?”  
El pudo sentir el cambio de movimiento mientras Rose lo miraba a los ojos, a pesar de que el no podía ver por la oscuridad.  
“Si.. si no te hubiera visto hoy.. si no estuviera aquí.. ¿Nunca me.. nunca nos hubieras dicho acerca de tus peleas..?”  
Jack podía sentir su respiración mientras que el se esforzaba por no mirarle.  
“..no, no quiero preocuparlos y eso es asunto mío..¿entiendes? No me perdonaría si algo le pasase algunos de ustedes por.. por mi.”  
Rose volvió a hundir su cabeza en su cuello, mientras murmuraba algo..   
“Espero que.. algún día confíes en nosotros tal como confiamos en ti..”

..  
Rose estaba durmiendo, aún abrazada de él, y el solo la miraba tratando de encajar esas palabras, y mientras le abrazaba devuelta es susurro; “Yo también..”


End file.
